


The Boy In The Woods

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Clan [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Amnesia, Childhood, Children, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dystopia, First Meetings, Gen, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Implied Character Death, Memory Loss, Pre-Canon, Protective Parents, Work In Progress, they're all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It all started the day Changkyun suddenly appeared in the woods near the village when they  were kids.





	The Boy In The Woods

**3:42 PM**

It all started the day that boy appeared in the woods near the village.

It started off as normal day for all them,until it was time for time for most of the adults in the village to go into the woods to look for food.

"You won't be gone long will you eomma?"The woman smiled down at her son."No I won't darling."She promised."It'll just take a couple of hours like usual,okay?"Her son nodded."Okay eomma."

You see every week,once a week to be exact,they went out to the woods.It had been a tradition for as long as the village had been around.


End file.
